The Bachelorette Party
by Luvdarain5
Summary: What happens when Usagi's Bachelorett party collides with Mamoru's Bachelor party? The guys and girls go thier seperate ways, but just cant seem to stay apart! It's a night of fun, romance, laugh out loud moments and tenderness! Pls read and enjoy!


The Bachelorette Party

By Luvdarain5

Disclaimer: You will love this story, guaranteed or your money back! (A/N-if anyone does actually ask for their money back, I am going to cry!). Also, I do not own Sailor Moon, so I _have no_ money!

>>>

"Wow Mina, this place is wild!" spoke a wide-eyed Usagi as she trailed behind the gaggle of women trooping into the club. It was a three story 'joint' one that promised music and entertainment for ages 21 to 99! Usagi briefly wondered if they had ever had a 99-year-old person come to the club, then decided with a giggle that she would just have to ask!

"It had better be great for a twenty dollar cover charge per person!' Rei muttered to Makoto, who laughed in agreement.

"But hey, it's worth it!" Makoto quickly responded, "After all, our princess is getting married next week!" She sighed sentimentally. They were all growing up, getting married, getting real jobs, settling down and experiencing real life, which some were finding out was not all it was cracked up to be. Minako had commented more than once that she didn't understand why they, as both past and future royalty, should have to work in the present!

Ami stayed behind walking with Usagi, both taking in the laser lights and pulsing music in awe and feeling a little intimidated.

"I wish Mamo-chan were here with me" Usagi whispered to Ami who was thinking the same thing about Zoi. She tended to get nervous in these kinds of social settings and Zoi was usually able to put her at ease, never leaving her side and always including her in the conversation.

"What?" Minako had overheard Usagi's comment and turned on her in an excess of energy. "Come on girl, this is your Bacherlorette party! Tonight is not about boyfriends, Fiancé's and husbands, it's about sowing your wild oatmeal!" The other girls groaned at her mangling of the familiar phrase while Usagi clasped Minako's others hands, nodding in growing excitement.

"You're right Minako! Tonight is about strange men and exotic drinks!" the two squealed together, turning to face the club and determined to start the evening off right.

'Look, it's the blonde leading the blonde" Rei joked. Ami giggled in spite of herself, thinking maybe they would have some fun; after all it was for a good cause….

The five girls who were tighter than ever despite the years, had decided all to wear the same dress style, each in their signature colors for nostalgia's sake. The design was short and form fitting, the bodices were a little low cut but not enough to scandalize, and were held up by thin jeweled straps. The dresses were rich in color and had sparkly sequins discreetly sewn in so that they only gave off the occasional twinkle in the right light, looking dazzling instead of ostentatious.

Usagi had been the only one not sure of what color to wear. She had claimed she didn't have a 'signature color' and the others had immediately told her to wear white, in honor of her upcoming nuptials. Fearing that she would stand out too much, she had veto'd that, but had refused to wear black either, citing that it was bad luck. Finally the group had decided on a deep pink color, which suited her coloring anyway and kept the group in sync. Rei had graciously let Minako wear red since the orange color might have been a bit much, and had opened for a basic black dress herself.

They looked beautiful, and were attracting a lot of attention, not just due to the coordinated outfits. All were wearing slim heeled pumps that matched their dresses, their make up expertly done, jewelry that accented the outfits and hair done into complicated styles. From Ami's fetching sky blue dress that complimented her eyes to Minako's jeweled green color that caught the eye of more than a few men in their vicinity, there was not a dull one in the bunch.

Minako and Makoto were radiating energy, their faces bright with excitement for the evening ahead. Rei exuded a sexy confidence, while Ami had an air of uncertainty about her. Usagi's charm was her sweetness, a serenity on her features that had even some of the most confirmed bachelors in the club thinking how nice it might be to settle down, such was the power of her gentle nature.

"I still kind of wish Mamo-chan was here though" Usagi said, "I bet he would like this place. It's very sophisticated."

"You're such a homebody Bunny!" Rei teased affectionately, using her childhood nickname. "Here we are at a very hot new club, and all you want to do is be at home with boring old Mamoru."

Usagi giggled, not taking offence. "It's not that I'm a homebody Rei, we go out to interesting places all the time!" She said, "It's just that he's my favorite person to be with, that's all. I want to be near him all the time, and I cant wait to spend the rest my life with him."

"Awwww…" Minako and Makoto chorused, then turned to one another and laughed giddily.

Unexpectedly it was Ami who distracted the group by saying, "Enough of that princess, we're here to party tonight. So how about a drink?" That was what was so great about Ami; she could always surprise her friends! Just when they thought they had her pegged, she would say something to cause them to look at her sideways.

"Good Call Ami" Approved Minako, and she began herding the other four towards the bar. It was rather like trying to herd a group of cats though; they all seemed to want to scatter, each heading to a different spot. "Come on you guys, drinks first! Then we dance, or find a table, or the restroom or whatever!" At this point she was whining just a little. She might be 24 now, and technically considered an adult, but she was more than willing to revert when necessary-a tactic that worked on her live in boyfriend Kunzite all the time. Well, most of the time, anyway.

They stepped up to the bar, Minako taking charge and calling out the drink orders to the bewildered bartender in rapid-fire succession. When she realized he was not moving, just standing there trying to remember the five drinks she had requested, she banged her hand on the counter, much like a judge pounding a gavel. He quickly jumped into high gear pouring drinks with more speed than finesse, anxious to get rid of the beautiful but high-strung blonde.

"Civilians" Mianko said with satisfaction, speaking just loud enough for the bartender to hear. "You just have to know how to deal with them." The others looked away in embarrassment.

"Look, look!" Makoto beamed, waving her cell phone around to the group. "Isn't this sweet? Neph sent me a text message telling me that he loves me and misses me!" She gave a big happy sigh.

This of course caused the others to surreptitiously check their phones for messages they could brag about.

"So what are the guys up to anyway Minako?" Rei asked, "Did Kunz saying where they were going? J. D. didn't have any idea!" She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail, the long tendrils a mixture of straight and curly, and a few thick strands left down to frame her exotic features. She tossed her hair over her shoulders in a haughty manner that the other women knew was affected. Rei might portray herself as a snob but she was a great friend who always came through in a pinch.

The girls took their drinks and scanned the open area for a vacant table. "Dunno," Minako told her, "He didn't say."

"More likely he did say and you weren't paying attention," Ami murmured. It was a regular bone of contention between Minako and Kunzite that she was always fussing over something he had forgotten to tell her, and he was always grumbling that he had told her she just hadn't been listening.

"Ami!" Minako scolded, "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"The side of reason" She said calmly, causing the others to sweat drop.

"Okay, okay, move aside people, bride-to-be coming through here!" Ignoring Ami's comment, Minako cleared a path for them. She lead the women to a table that had just been vacated, pulling a stool out from an unsuspecting patron at the next table, who had only stood up to get the attention of a shot-carrying waitress.

Pretending not to hear the clatter as the poor guy hit the floor, and his friends laughing at what they assumed was a drunken fall, she squeaked her chair up to the table and looked around approvingly at the group.

"Well Ladies, lets raise our glasses to Usagi's last night of freedom!" She lifted the cosmopolitan drink up in the center of the small table.

"Um, but Minako, I'm not getting married until next week" Usagi hated to correct her friend, but wanted to be accurate.

"I know that, just go with the moment here Usa!" Minako commanded. The others gave her looks of reproach. "Er, sorry Princess. I meant to say, go with the moment here-please." She said in a more deferential tone.

Usagi nodded and lifted her glass, the others following suit. Mina might be the head of the senshi, but Usagi was their leader, unequivocally.

"So" Makoto started the toast, "To Usagi and-"

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed with a gasp.

The others looked at each other, then Rei spoke slowly, as though to a child. "Uh yeah Usagi. Mamoru, the guy you're marrying…"

"No, I mean look! He's here!" She said excitedly, pointing in the direction of the front of the club.

Sure enough, as the others craned their heads towards the door, a group of five extremely handsome men were making their entrance.

There were three men in the forefront, a dirty blonde and light colored brunette flanking each side of the dark haired Prince, followed up by the taller forms of an auburn maned figure and a flaxen haired giant. Though Mamoru was younger than any of the other four men, he walked with a confidence and air of authority that made it clear he was the man to reckon with.

"What are they doing here?" Minako demanded, incensed. She hoped the men would continue to walk on, and not even notice them. This was supposed to be a 'Girls Only' night out!

But the internal pull that had always inexorably drawn Usagi and Mamoru together could not be denied. While the four men around Mamoru laughed and joked, the smile on his face faded, to be replaced by an intense look of concentration. His eyes searched the club, trying to identify what had set off his internal radar. Suddenly he stilled and turned his head, eyes fixing directly onto Usagi, like a wild beast scenting its mate.

He began to make his way over to her, not saying a word to the others and determined not let anyone get in his way. His aggressive walk cleared a path immediately, and the others followed slowly behind. As they neared the women's table, the others began to recognize their girlfriend, fiancé and spouses all seated together and realized what had grabbed Mamoru's attention so fiercely.

Jadeite, aka J.D. and Zoicite, who went by Zoi for short, were thrilled to see their ladies there. J.D. had married his fiery priestess as soon as she came of age, while Zoi continued to court Ami, both agreeing to wait until she had finished medical school, since it took up so much of her time. She did however wear a promise ring, which he often referred to as her engagement ring.

Nephrite grinned like a fool, happy when he spotted his wife, though they had seen each other only a couple hours ago before parting ways. The two had settled into domestic bliss, opening a restaurant together, aptly named 'The Constellation'. Mikoto's task was to create heavenly meals, while Nephrite had taken his passion for the stars and decorated their restaurant accordingly, even opening a rooftop area so that patrons could see the night sky. He would often spend his time there, staring out into the evening, or pointing out certain planetary configurations and spinning tales to wide-eyed lovers.

Kunzite however was less than happy to see his live in girlfriend. The two were intensely competitive, and since both were used to being in positions of authority, they each had problems giving into the other. Adjusting the belt on his khaki slacks and flexing a few muscles under the form fitting black t-shirt, he was making quite an impression on the ladies, however he was in fact gearing up for battle.

Mamoru reached the women first. "Usako" he breathed not even acknowledging the others. Instead he rounded the table, but stopped abruptly in front of her to look down at her petite form for a moment. The two stared at each other in bemused wonder, before a big grin broke out on their faces. "Mamo-chan!" she sighed happily, snuggling against his chest as he pulled her close. "Hey baby" he returned softly, still grinning and reveling in the feel of her in his arms.

Rei rolled her eyes. "The way they act, you would think they hadn't seen each other in ages." She commented in disgust.

"Hey gorgeous" J.D. greeted her, coming to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and leaning in for a kiss. She twisted around to lean up into him, returning his kiss with fervor. They had been married for several years but their passion was as strong as ever. She pulled back and turned to face Usagi and Mamoru, leaning her head back comfortably against J.D.'s shoulder.

"They make an attractive couple," He told her, nuzzling her neck. J.D. was always making comments about how right the two were for each other, and his wife suspected it was latent jealously that Rei had at one time thought herself interested in Mamoru.

"They might, if it weren't for those ridiculous grins," She said haughtily, just loud enough for them to hear.

Mamoru glanced up from the eyes of his beloved and sent Rei an arch look, cocking an eyebrow. "Is that anyway to speak of your Prince?" he reprimanded her.

She had the grace to blush, until he laughed. "Just teasing Rei, I couldn't resist."

He turned to his fiancé and whispered, "Just like I can't seem to resist you." She sighed in delight, and the others exchanged looks of derision. But Mamoru was no fool, he knew they were laughing at him, and he straightened to his full height, pulling Usagi up slightly with him. "I don't want to hear it from any of you." he addressed his men. "I have personally seen each of you acting similarly more than once when it comes to your ladies!" Of course this was true, and they looked away in shame.

Deciding to change the subject before he started citing some of the ridiculous behavior he had witnessed, Kunzite cleared his throat and circled around to his Minako.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here?" He scowled, his tone dripping with disapproval.

She jumped off her stool, which she realized immediately was a tactical mistake as she had less of a height advantage standing toe to toe with him. "I was just about to ask you the same thing!" She said, her tone indicating she wished she had said it first.

"As I recall," He spoke in a condescending manner, "I told you we were coming to this club. As a matter of fact, I told you all about it last week!"

"Oh no you didn't Kunz!" She was practically hopping in agitation. "Just when did this supposed conversation take place?"

"I believe we were having dinner, you told me you didn't have any ideas of where to go for the Princess's bachlorette party, and asked me where I was taking the guys." He sounded so arrogant, and she wished mightily at that moment that she could take a swing at him, but knew it wasn't a good idea in such a crowded place. Too many witnesses.

"You said you hadn't heard of the place" he continued, "And I told you all about it, you were very interested at the time." He finished, willing her to remember. She drove him crazy with all the things he told her that she always 'forgot'.

Suddenly Minako felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. She sort of remembered the conversation and the fact that she had only been half listening. When he had started to tell her about the place, she had thought it sounded like a great idea for the party, conveniently forgetting that he had only mentioned it because _he_ had been planning on coming there.

Recognizing the look on his girlfriends face as one of defeat, he was quick to press his advantage. "So I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you ladies to leave." This suggestion brought protests from the other couples and caused his Minako to see red.

"_Need _I remind you gentlemen" He began, looking around at the other men there, pinning stern looks on each of them, and resting his glare on Mamoru and Usagi cuddled close together. "This is a bachelor party, and it's generally accepted that you don't bring your ladies to these sort of events." The women bristled at the way he casually delegated them to belongings.

Mamoru could tell his best friend was especially aggravated. Kunzite at his most annoyed was Kunzite at his most pompous.

"No, no you _needn't_" Quipped Nephrite, eliciting a giggle from the girls. "Thanks for reminding us Kunz, we almost had a moment of fun there!"

Mamoru decided it was time to take the reins, since it seemed there was dissention in the ranks. After all his friend had gone through a lot of trouble to put this together, with the limo outside, the expensive dinner they had just come from, and covering the cost of cover charge for all five of the party members.

"Kunz is right," He said and the other men began to disentangle themselves from their significant others, although he held onto Usagi for a moment longer.

"Now wait just a minute" Minako spoke up, not exactly defying Mamoru, but still standing up for her party. "Why should we have to leave when we were here first? Besides, we paid big bucks to get in here!"

"That's true" Mikoto chimed in, "It was a little expensive, and we only just got here." She looked up pleadingly at Neph, who rubbed her shoulders in agreement.

"But so did we." Zoi, the level headed one put in. "That is, Kunz paid for all of us to get in here, and we just arrived ourselves." He bent to kiss Ami's forehead in apology, as though he was afraid she would take offense.

"What?" Minako whirled on Kunzite. "You paid for everyone? Using _our _money? From _our_ savings account?"

"No. More like my money" He retaliated. "After all, you spent your paycheck, and would spend mine too if I let you…"

"It seems to me that there are three levels to this club" Ami interrupted, trying to bring balance to the force-er group. "There is more than enough room for us all to stay here without running into one another, or anyone having to leave." The others nodded in agreement, but Minako was not about to let Kunz think he had won their argument.

"That's right buddy," She said, poking him in his hard chest. "Tonight, we are all strangers to each other! We don't know you, you don't know us! This night is about fun!" She yelled angrily, "Got it?"

"Fine with me" He said, baring his teeth. "We see each other, we go our separate ways."

"Right!" She continued, determined to have the last word. "I'm going to dance and flirt with any guy I feel like dancing and flirting with!" That would show him, she thought.

"Fine" He repeated, his tone softening to velvet. "Dance and flirt with everyman in here for all I care." He paused, "Just remember Mina," he said, using his pet name for her, "At the end of the night, you still come home to _me_. To _our_ home and to _our_ bed."

Despite herself, Minako felt a shiver of anticipation at his passionate words. As it often happened, their arguments tended to lend themselves to sexual tension, which usually ended in delicious make up sessions.

"Oh my" Murmured a stylish red head passing by, who had witnessed his words and definitely appreciated the passion behind it. She shot him a coy look, purely a reflex reaction to his machismo.

Kunz turned his head to watch the woman go. He had no interest in her whatsoever, but he knew it would drive his girlfriend mad with jealousy.

"If you'll excuse me" He told her with a smirk, "I'm off to have a little fun myself." With that he nodded to the other men to follow and began to head in the direction of the redhead.

Minako watched him walk off, but could help adding in a frustrated shout. "Just you remember Kunz, at the end of the night, _you_ have to come home to _me_ too!"

"You know" Ami said almost conversationally, "That sounded a lot cooler when Kunz said it. He made it sound like a promise. You make it sound like a threat." Minako whiled around to glare at the senshi of water, and no one else made a comment.

The men left one by one to follow Kunz, Mamoru leaning in for one last kiss before regretfully pulling away from his beloved Usako.

"Have fun tonight" He told her sincerely, "Try not to break any hearts, although you look so beautiful I'm sure that you'll crush a few."

"How can I have any fun knowing my Mamo-chan is so close to me, but I can't be with him?" She asked sorrowfully.

"How can I keep my lunch down, with all this sickening talk?" Rei wanted to know, earning dirty looks from the soon-to-be-parted lovers.

Mamoru finally left to join his comrade in arms, though he stole quick looks back at his blond haired Angel until they could no longer see one another.

"I wish they could have stayed" Usagi said mournfully. Makoto, Ami and Rei privately agreed. But Minako was fired up.

"Are you kidding?" She demanded, looking slightly crazed. "Now that they finally left the fun can begin!"

She recklessly pushed aside her girly cosmopolitan drink and decided it was time bring on the real alcohol. Looking around, she spotted waitress two tables over. "You!" She shouted, "Get me a scotch on the rocks and a round of shots for everyone here. Now!"

The waitress looked dazed for a moment, then nodded quickly turning to get the order. Minako wanted desperately to go over and spy on Kunzite, to see if that stupid red head was all over her boyfriend. Because the desire to see him was suddenly so powerful, she steeled herself firmly, ordering herself not to move. Some may have considered her a flake, but there was a reason she was the leader of the senshi. She had mastered her body's responses. Mind over matter, and all that.

She gritted her teeth when the waitress brought the drinks over. "Just leave the bottle," She ordered and the waitress nodded obediently, apparently quite enamored with the 'butch' version of Minako.

"Mina" Rei spoke up, worried about the upset blond and being the only one with the willpower to stand down Minako if it came to that. "I don't think getting plastered is going to teach Kunzite a lesson."

"Number one: I don't get plastered" Minako spoke firmly, "Number two; I am NOT trying to teach anyone a lesson, I'm just trying to get this evenings festivities started."

The others looked at Usagi, not sure what to do but somehow sure that she would know.

"Of course you're right Minako" She spoke kindly. "This is just what we needed to get the party started." She beamed, and picked up a shot glass. Raising it up, she said "To our great friend Minako, for pulling this evening together!" The other girls hastily grabbed their shots and all chorused "To Mina!" then downing their drinks.

Minako's drink was easily three times the size of theirs, yet she drowned it without a moment's hesitation. One thing that lousy Kunz had taught her to do was to build up her endurance to alcohol, insisting it was a sign of strength for a warrior to be able to hold their liquor.

"Come on, let's dance everyone!" Usagi said, sliding off her stool and grabbing the hands of Rei and Ami who were seated on each side of her.

It was an odd procession, with Usagi leading the way tugging the other two women behind her. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the alcohol, so that it complimented the coloring of her dress, her long hair billowing and curtaining down her back from the force of her walk.

Rei and Ami were comically trying to keep up with the fast pace and were constantly being jerked off balance, Rei teetered on her black heels, unaware of the attention she was attracting; with her pale skin, black dress and hair pulled up she apparently resembled a haughty Greek goddess.

Ami on the other side of her was wobbling unsteadily as well, her strange canter causing her hair to shimmer brightly, reflecting the lights overhead. Though it was soft coal color, it had a fine sheen of blue that always had people doing a double take. Well men tended to give Ami a second look anyway but tonight they openly stared in admiration.

Trailing behind Rei was Makoto, already tall in her stocking feet, her sexy spiky heels adding a few more tantalizing inches and her curly full-bodied hair framing a perfectly oval face. Neph often bragged that she had Julia Roberts's hair and was always begging her to wear it down instead of the customary ponytail she had worn throughout high school and whenever she was working in the kitchen.

Behind Ami was a sullen but still breathtaking Makoto, her fire engine red dress complimenting her yellow-blonde locks, half of which was pulled up into a complicated knot atop the crown of her head while the rest fell well past her elbows. The fierce look on her face had several men wondering if she was an animal in the bedroom, and many of them promising themselves they would be the one to find out.

The squawking group resembled a gaggle of jewel colored geese in V-formation.

They neared the dance floor with a lot of protesting.

"I can walk on my own Usag-stop it!-stop pulling me!"

"Hey can you guys slow down, I can't keep up…"

"Stupid Red head"

"Hey! It's not my fault they're going so fast!"

"Sorry Makoto, not you"

"Please Princess, you're hurting my wrist."

"_I'm_ not stupid, _you're_ stupid."

"I said not you Makoto!"

The girls stood at the edge of the dance floor, as though once they ventured out, there was no going back.

A tall figure approached the group from behind, and when he placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder, two sets of hands grabbed his wrist. "Back off you pierced freak!" Minako barked, eyeing the lone earring the guy wore and judging him to be dangerous.

"Hey, Hey, I just wanted to dance!" he said, backing quickly away. "It's not worth risking my life!" He turned hastily into the crowd and disappeared.

"Mina!" Usagi pouted, "He was cute!"

"Eh, he had no honor." Minako responded authoritatively. "You're well rid of him. Besides" she continued when she saw Usagi wasn't going to let it go, "Rei grabbed him too!"

"Reflex action" Rei apologized. "Sorry 'bout that."

The girls waited a moment, but when they realized the other men in the vicinity had seen the reception they could expect from the women, none were willing to risk it, so the girls stepped out onto the floor to dance together.

The music that had been playing gave way to a popular song that they all liked, and they began to enjoy themselves in earnest, getting into the music and dancing their hearts out, laughing with each other as well as at some of the other people that weren't letting a lack of rhythm or style stop them.

The dance floor became more crowded, and men got braver, approaching them and asking to dance, and soon the girls became separated, spreading out across the wide dance floor. All had their cell phones with them, so no one worried about losing any of the others.

Ami was the first to leave the dance floor, excusing herself from her exuberant dance partner that had stepped on her feet twice. He had begged for another dance when she returned and she had laughingly agreed. She headed towards the bathrooms but was dismayed to see a long line. Thinking there must be more than one restroom in a place this size, she left and ventured further back into the club until she found one.

When she came out a few moments later, she realized she had come out a different door than she had entered and she was disoriented, unsure of where she was in relation to the dance floor her friends were on. She was about to pull out her cell phone when she spotted a familiar face, that of Mamoru. His head was bent to listen to an exotic looking African American woman then with a look of regret, he laughingly shook his head no and she left, trailing a hand down his arm as she went.

If Mamoru was close by, Zoi couldn't be far behind. She craned her neck to see if he was in the vicinity when an arm looped around her waist, dragging her backwards towards a dark corner. Ami was startled, and began to gear herself up for a fight when she heard a familiar voice in her ear. "Take it easy water sprite, its me." And she turned to see Zoi's laughing features.

"Zoi" She chastised him softly, "You surprised me!"

"I know," He said, leaning in to plant a kiss of apology on her lips. "I didn't want you to attract the attention of any of the other guys. Otherwise I couldn't be seen with you. And I couldn't do this." He said lingering over her mouth teasingly. He swept over her lips in gentle sips and soft kisses. She couldn't take the light pressure of his mouth for long though, she soon wanted more, and grabbed onto his clothes, pulling him down to fit his mouth firmly onto hers.

A passerby in a hurry bumped the two apart, and Zoi looked up, making sure the others had not spotted them. He kept her close and located a secluded corner that was not in the men's line of sight. "Come with me," He murmured, pulling her along with him. "It's been awhile since we had the chance to be alone."

"But we're in a crowded club, how can we be alone?" She asked bewilderedly, obediently following him, not sure where they were headed.

Zoi found a cushy leather chair that had just been vacated, tilting a fern tree to provide cover for them. Sitting down, he settled Ami into his lap and began kissing her again, this time much more passionately.

"Now this was the way to celebrate a bachelor party" He grinned between kisses, "With a hot girl on my lap!" He felt his girlfriend smile through her ardor.

She laughed delightedly, stroking his face lovingly. "If you play your cards right, you might even get to wake up next to her!" He liked the sound of that and settled her more firmly into him, kissing her harder and it was the last thing the two said to each other for quite sometime.

Back on the girls dance floor, Makoto was getting thirsty. "I need aqua!" She shouted to her dance partner, and he nodded, walking off the floor with her. She made sure to flash her wedding ring at him often, she didn't mind dancing with him, but when he offered to pay for her water, she worried that maybe he might stick around. He was younger than she had first thought, the same height as her, and he kept trying to engage in conversation with her, talking about his fraternity and studies.

Turning her head, Makoto rolled her eyes facing away from him so he couldn't see. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but he was kind of boring. A mischievous grin flashed her way causing her to look across the bar to see the familiar face of her husband. She gave an answering grin and rolled her eyes again for good measure. He nodded taking the hint and strolled around to where the two stood.

"Excuse me gorgeous, would you like to dance?" He asked Makoto, she quickly agreed and took his hand before the college kid could figure out what had happened.

"My Hero" She murmured in his ear as he pulled her along to the dance floor. Neph squeezed her hand, finding an opening on the floor and pulling her close, despite the fact that a fast song was playing.

"I didn't do anything special," He said shrugging, "I just wanted to dance with my beautiful wife, that's all." He nudged her crown with his chin so that she angled her head and laid it on his shoulder. They were as close as they could get and still be decent in public. Between the restaurant business and the hectic pace set readying for the wedding the two hadn't had much time to themselves lately.

"I love dancing with you," She told him trying to burrow in even closer. "You're just the right height for me." She said with a nostalgic sigh. That was when she had known he was 'the one', when they had danced together for the first time and she had realized how perfectly they fit together.

He raised a hand to stroke her curls, enjoying the silky feel of it. "You're easily the most stunning woman here tonight." He said, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

She laughed up at him at that. "I don't think so! The other girls look really great, and I think I saw a couple famous models here tonight as well. Thanks for the compliment though!"

He looked down at her seriously. "Makoto, there is no woman in this world, in this place but you and you are the most lovely creature I have ever known."

She felt tears prick her eyes and she had to burrow back into him. "Flatterer." She said warmly, stroking his back in a mute gesture of appreciation.

"All this talk of love and devotion has got me thinking." He continued after a moment. "Maybe we should consider starting that family we've been talking about." He said.

She stopped dancing and stared up at him in shock. "Really?" You mean it?"

He nodded, "We are in a good place financially, and now we can afford to hire more help at the restaurant so you don't have to work so many hours. What do you think?"

She squealed, throwing herself at him, wrapping arms and legs around him in a comical display of exuberance.

"Guess that's a no." He teased with a grin, accepting her light slap of reproval and swiping her cheeks dry of the happy tears.

Across the way, Rei was fast loosing her temper with a beefy hunk who wanted to dance and wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Look Hercules, I said I wasn't interested, what part are you not comprehending?" She demanded, her small hands clenching into fists, preparing to send him on his way by force if necessary.

"It's just a dance" Argued the jerk in question, "Damn, why you gotta be such a bit-"

"I believe the lady said no." Interrupted a cool male voice. Both Rei and the hunk turned simultaneously to see J.D. standing with arms crossed, looking very forbidding.

"I can handle this" Rei hissed, "Now get lost before the other girls see you!" She insisted hotly.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this caveman." He countered icily. "If the other men are idiots enough to leave their women open to temptation that's their fault. I'm not that stupid."

"Don't underestimate yourself!" She growled, "It's just a night out with the girls, I'm not going to sleep with anyone. Certainly not this idiot anyway!" She taunted.

"Damn right you're not!" He stated firmly. "Not this guy or any other guy here." He refused to budge, and she stepped closer in challenge.

The hunk, realizing there are more going on than he could comprehend and hearing verbal confirmation that he wasn't going to get lucky decided to slip away unnoticed.

"Let me set you straight on something _darling_," She fumed, "If I want to dance with this guy or any other guy here I will do so _without_ your permission. You don't own me, got it?" She poked him hard with a red lacquered nail on the crisp white shirt she had ironed for him hours earlier.

"No?" He queried dangerously, "Care to take another look at that marriage certificate? _Darling_?"

"OHHH!" She ground out in frustration, turning away, "Come on Hercules, let's go dance!" She stopped in surprise. He was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?"

J.D. looked up and began to scan the crowd as though he were trying to help his wife locate the guy when he realized what he was doing.

He shook his head, chuckling at his own perfidy. Rei spun around to face him, thinking that he was laughing at her. "What's so funny?" She demanded, daring him to tell her.

"Me." He said in chagrin. "Us. We scared that guy off, and didn't even have the sense to know it."

Rei turned her head away to hide her reluctant smile. He was right, of course.

"Since I cleared off your dance partner, it's only right that I take his place." J.D offered, holding out his hand. She hesitated, wanting to dance with him, but not wanting to upset the other girls by spending time with her husband when they couldn't spend time with their guys.

"Dance with me, my sultry princess" He tempted huskily. She took his hand, acquiescing as though unable to help herself and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. He held her at a distance and then twirled her into him as saucy Cuban music began to play. She flashed him her siren's smile and met him move for move in accompaniment to the beat across the floor.

Meanwhile Mamoru had still not moved from his spot, having turned down yet another woman who had asked him to dance.

His best friend and right hand man snorted in disapproval as he watched Mamoru send away a scorching blond. "They're just asking you to dance," Kunz said, "Not have your children."

"I know" Mamoru responded evenly, "but I just don't have any interest in dancing with anyone but my Usako."

Truth be told, Kunz felt the same way about his girlfriend, but was determined not to say so. In some perverse code of honor, he wanted his friend to observe the ritual of a bachelor party, but Mamoru disinclined to do so.

"You know she's probably out there dancing with some guy." Kunz said almost cruelly.

He could see from the way Mamoru's face dropped that the thought hadn't occurred to him. "You think?" He asked forlornly.

Kunz nodded. "Oh yeah." He confirmed, sure of it. "She's out there having blast and here you are standing here holding up the bar."

"We'll see about that." Mamoru said squaring his shoulders in determination. Straitening up, he walked purposefully away, directly across the dance floor, parting the patrons like Moses and the Red Sea.

Kunz nodded in satisfaction, certain his friend was off to find the blond he had just turned down. He faced the bar to down a drink, squelching a sigh of discontent. If he had to be at a club, he would rather be dancing with Mina than any of the women here. She made him crazy, true, but he was absolutely head over heels for her. A soft Jamaican accent pulled his attention to a woman sidling up next to him, and he agreed to her request to dance, wanting to forget his aggravating Mina for a short time.

Mamoru continued to stride in the direction his senses were leading him, which was right to his Usako. He located her quickly; thanks to their shared connection and stopped at the edge of the dance floor, pain lancing his heart at the sight of her in another man's arms. He knew it was unreasonable; she was here for this very purpose. But the thought of her slipping away from him gripped him in fear and he suddenly had to hold her right then and there.

He stepped onto the floor, heading right for her when she stopped talking and dropped her arms from her partner to look his way, even before she could notice the commotion he was causing in his wake. He walked right up to her and stopped, staring down at her small precious features before turning to burn a look into the hapless man at her side.

"Mamoru" she censured gently, her voice asking him to spare the sweet fellow she had been dancing with.

Dismissing him with a growl, Mamoru jealously gathered her in his arms, his larger form surrounding her completely. Usagi paid no attention to the parting of her former dance partner either, instead sighing contentedly. This was where she wanted to be more than anywhere else in the world.

They danced without speaking, simply enjoying the feel and closeness of one another. Gentle caresses and loving nudges could be seen between the two, and a strange calm descended on the dance floor, as though all those in their proximity were being influenced by the tenderness of the two.

"We're really not supposed to be dancing together, Mamo-chan." She finally broke their silence with a soft giggle that indicated she had no intention of stopping.

"To hell with them," He said quietly, "No one is going to stop me from dancing with my Usako."

"Hmm…" She hummed, trying to think of an answer to their dilemma. "We could pretend we don't know one another!" She said brilliantly.

He nodded, agreeing to the foolish plan, anything as long as he didn't have to let her go.

"All right." He raised her hand to his mouth, kissing it tenderly. "So, beautiful lady that I have never met before, what brings you out this fine evening?" He spoke in an exaggerated drawl.

She laughed lightly, "It's a secret! I should tell you though, that I'm an engaged woman."

"Then your fiancé is a very lucky man." He responded sensuously.

Usagi cuddled close. Her eyes drifted shut. "I can't wait to do this next week for real Mamo-chan." She said sweetly.

"Hey" He nuzzled her neck, gently chastising her for breaking the rules of her own game. Then, whispering in her ear he responded, "Neither can I baby."

Back at the bar Mamoru had left behind Kunz had returned for another sip of his beer. He could drink any of the others under the table and not feel a thing. The only one who came close to keeping up with him was…he scowled not wanting to think about Mina.

As he threw back the brew, his eyes caught sight of the flash of a red sequin. He drained the bottle and placed it back on the counter top, not indicating he had seen her. The red head that he had followed earlier had returned for another dance and he agreed, appearing more eager than he felt. The woman had turned out to be vain and a draining companion and he had ditched her the first chance he got. Now that he knew Minako was watching he pretended an interest in the irritating woman.

Minako watched Kunz from her crouch behind a large potted palm. When he danced out of her line of vision, she picked up the plant and moved it closer so she had a better view of the sneaky bastard. She had finally given up sloshing back drinks and dancing with every idiot that had asked her and admitted she could not enjoy herself until she saw Kunzite.

The louse was having a great time and she gritted her teeth at the sound of his laughter. She gave a throaty growl that had a drunken patron next to her moving warily away from the angry plant. Kunz wasn't supposed to be having this much fun, she thought. He belonged to her darn it, that redhead had better keep her hands to hersel-Hey!

She stepped out from behind her hiding place, marching up to Kunz and the witch whose hands were traveling awful close to his fine behind. Those buns were her property! "Back off bimbo!" She demanded, grabbing the woman's offending arm and yanking her away from him.

The woman tried to twist out of Minako's abnormally strong grip and failed to gain release. "Let me go!" She ordered desperately.

"Minako!" Kunz said sharply, "Release her!" Mina held on a moment longer in defiance before finally opening her hand so the other woman could pull free.

"He was dancing with me!" Said the dull red head, stating the obvious. "He didn't want you anymore!"

The stupid woman never realized how close she came to dying that day, but Minako choose to grab Kunzite's hand and pull him forcefully back on the dance floor, showing her possession by looping her arms tightly around his neck. "Mine." She said firmly staring down the woman so there would be no misunderstanding.

The red head looked to Kunz for confirmation. He slid his arms around Minako's waist and nodded almost docilely. "I'm afraid so." He said, and watched with no small amount of satisfaction as she stalked off in a tizzy.

He expected Mina to be angry with him, but instead she continued to glare in the direction the woman had gone, then shooting hard looks at the other women close by, clearly marking her territory.

"You know," He bent his head to her ear. "If I had a wedding ring on, you wouldn't have to tell them I was taken, they would know." This was a common argument between them, he wanted to get married and she claimed she wasn't ready to settle down, even though they had been living together for two years and had been dating even longer, they were as settled as two people could get.

"I know," She said slowly, as though she were thinking hard. "Maybe you're right."

He stared down at her in surprise but she hid her face into his shirt, hiding her expression. "Mina…" He sighed, feeling conflicted. "I would love to marry you, you know that, but I don't want you to agree because you're jealous or not thinking clearly. " He rubbed her back soothingly, leaning in to kiss her forehead before pulling back, and turning to leave the dance floor, pulling a pliant Minako with him.

They found an unoccupied bar stool and he lifted her up onto the seat, while he remained standing, moving in close so the two could talk intimately. She rubbed her head on his shoulder trying to find a comfortable spot, her body turned sideways into his. She rested both her hands on one muscular arm wound around her stomach while his other hand alternated between massaging her back and stroking her hair in that comfortable way that longtime lovers do.

"I know this isn't the place for this kind of discussion." She said timidly, so unlike her usual brash behavior. "But all this wedding talk with Usagi and Mamoru got me thinking, maybe it's time that we settle down."

His hand stilled in her hair, she sounded serious about this. "Mina?" He asked, staring down at her, wanting visual confirmation.

She rubbed her head again, or maybe she was nodding, "I meant to say something to you sooner but just hadn't gotten around to it."

Images flashed through Kunz's mind, it wasn't like they were a super busy couple that never saw one another, he thought sourly. They ate most of their meals together, worked out together, went out to movies and shows often and darn it, they shared a bed! There had been plenty of time for her to say something before now! He struggled to define how he felt, then felt a smile on his face. Typical Mina, he decided. She would always keep him on his toes.

"So, let me get this straight." He said, and she glanced up at the smile in his voice. "You're saying yes, you will marry me?" She nodded energetically. "I'll tell you what," He continued lovingly. "We'll talk about this again in the morning and if you still feel the same way, then we'll go shopping for a ring, ok?"

"Ok" She agreed readily enough, "But I know I'm not going to change my mind." He fervently hoped not.

The evening was winding down, and the couples began to realize they would have to separate and meet back with their party, so none of them would realize they had been with their significant others. The women gathered back at the table they had occupied earlier while the men congregated at the bar at the other dance floor they had originally claimed. The men were leaving to exit the club, since 'last call' had been issued and gravitated towards the table the women occupied, drifting over to their women as if they hadn't each just been together with their loved one's the whole nightlong.

"Seems a waste to take the Limo back to the house just to get a ride back when my wife is right here." Neph said sourly, dreading the long ride then drive back.

"Well we did come in two cars" Ami offered, "Perhaps we can work something out?"

After much discussion it was decided. Since Rei had driven, she would take J.D in their car, and give Neph and Minako a ride. In Mina's car Ami, Zoi and of course Kunz would ride, allowing Mamoru and Usagi to have the limo to themselves.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful-a lovely Saturday.

At 8:30 sharp the bedside phone began to ring. It was early yet, considering they had all stayed out till 2 and most had not arrived home till closer to 3.

"I'm going to kill whoever this is." Grumbled Rei without looking up from her pillow, blindly searching for the phone by feeling for it.

J.D sat up blinking tiredly, leaning over her to pick up the receiver, and offering a quiet 'hello' to the caller. He regretted answering a moment later, holding the phone away from his ear, as the loud energetic chatter emitting from the offending object was enough to burst an eardrum. He waited till she wound down then returned the receiver to his ear. "Uh huh. Uh huh. That's great. Oh yeah, great. Ok, sounds good. M'kay. Bye." He hung up the phone, returning it to the cradle, then slung an arm around his wife, snuggling in close.

"Who was it?" She asked in that wonderfully sexy, sleepy voice of hers.

"Tell you later" He answered, drifting off, and she shrugged groggily doing the same.

At 8:36 another phone rang.

"Morning, thank you for calling The Constellation, this is Makoto, can I help you?" She spoke into the phone, wiping her floury hands on a towel. They weren't open until the lunch hour but she had to start preparing first thing in the morning for the day ahead. "Hold on real quick" She said, then hollered "Neph can you please let the butcher in? He's at the back door!"

"Sure thing lover!" He yelled back, still in a good mood from their early morning attempts to begin their baby making plan.

"Sorry about that. What's up?" She listened with half an ear while she moved around the large kitchen, deftly handling and pounding the dough and pulling out trays at the same time. "What? Hey, that's wonderful! No way! When did this happen? Wow, lucky you! Ok, we have to celebrate of course! Hey, guess what, Neph and I decided to start trying! What do you mean, 'trying what', you know, _trying_! …Yeah, exactly! I know, right?" She listened a moment longer, then heard a knock on the window, indicating another delivery. "Hey, I gotta go, the sea food guy is here and Neph's busy. Ok, talk to ya soon!"

She hung up, dashing to the delivery entrance, vowing to tell Neph all about the phone call as soon as she took care of the lobsters.

At 8:42 the muted ring of a phone echoed in the seemingly empty apartment. Zoi yawned, sitting up in bed to answer the phone. Ami hurried out of the bathroom at that moment but was not quick enough to pick it up before it woke him. He covered the mouthpiece to whisper to her "It's ok, finish getting ready." And waved her away. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before disappearing. She was scheduled to start her morning rotation at the hospital in an hour and needed to finish dressing and hit the road shortly.

"Hey" He said, yawning rudely into the phone. "What's the emergency?" He listened to the babble for a few minutes, glad no responses were required of him. He lay back on the bed, humming the occasional 'uh-huh..' until she wound down, then said, "Sounds great." And hung up before she could say more.

Dressed and ready to go, Ami stepped out of the bathroom, fastening her watch. "Who was tha-" She stopped, seeing he had fallen back to sleep. She kissed his forehead, tugging the blanket over him and then switching off the bedside lamp. "You can tell me later." She whispered sweetly, before picking up her purse and slipping quietly out the door.

At 9:01 the call rang to the last phone on the list.

Mamoru reached out and grabbed the call on the first ring. He was still half asleep but didn't want his baby's rest disturbed. "Hello" He spoke in that deep early morning voice that sent shivers up the caller's spine before she remembered herself.

He listened to her garbled voice for a moment, then answered. "No." He listened again, this time the voice was pleading. Resigned, he finally said, "Hold on." Then put the receiver down to wake his sleeping angel. She was so little she often just slept under the covers on his chest instead of tucked to his side, telling him it was so she could hear his heart beat all night long. He loved it, loved the slight weight of her, the perfumed smell and the silky hair that ticked his sides.

He sighed, almost deciding to tell the twit to call back, he really hated to disturb her sleep. But he also knew he might face the wrath of his beloved if he _didn't_ wake her up and she heard the news later. "Usako" He said, gently shaking her padded, slumbering form.

She half murmured, half sighed in response, melting his heart. "Baby, you need to wake up, there's a phone call for you."

"I'm awake," She said in a feathery voice that didn't sound alert. The covers were well up to his chest, covering her completely, the way she liked it. Her hand slowly extended out from under the covers, like an odd moment from _The Grudge_, taking the phone from him and disappearing again. He heard her mumbling in response, feeling the vibrations on his chest and stomach when she talked. Finally he heard the phone beep as she clicked it off, and slid it up his torso to push it out from under the blankets before shying back, like a crab into it's shell.

Mamoru hung up the phone and waited, knowing his Usako's ways. He was not disappointed when she flung back the comforter, sitting up, straddling his stomach with her knees. "Guess what Mamo-Chan!" She was wide-awake now and full of good spirits.

Of course he already knew, but obliged her by asking. "What?"

"They're engaged! Finally! Mina and Kunz are gonna get married!" She squealed when he reached up to tickle her sides.

"As long as they don't steal our thunder, I'm happy for them." He said seriously, leaning up for a kiss.

Mina hung up the phone and turned to her now fiancé. "Well that's everyone!" She said happily, "What did my parents say?"

"Your mom sobbed uncontrollably and your dad invited us over for dinner." Kunz said, flipping closed his phone; he had called only their family this early in the morning, figuring he would be more likely to _keep_ his friends if he called them at a respectable hour on a Saturday morning. Minako had declared she couldn't wait. Well, it was her funeral, he had declared, if her side of the church was empty when the time came, she had only herself to blame.

"What did the Colonel say?" Mina asked, referring to Kunzite's dad who was, appropriately enough, a military man. Retired but one who still lived the regimented lifestyle.

"He was thrilled, and wants us to travel down next week end for a visit." Kunz couldn't help a chuckle. "He's managed to work the word 'grandchild' into the conversation twice."

Mina stood with her hands on her hips; a huge smile on her face as she looked down at his large form sprawled across the couch. "You know what this means, don't you?" She asked mischievously.

"Hmm…we get to have more sex?" He asked innocently. But his heart doubled in time at the thought of children-part excitement, part nerves.

"No, not about that!" She laughed, "Now that we're getting married…"

Uh Oh, Kunz suddenly realize where this was going. "Don't say it," He begged.

"That's right!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Another Bachelor Party!"

He bared his teeth in mock ferociousness. "Not another word." He said threateningly.

"Bachelor Party, Bachelor Party!" She cried, then with a start of laughter she turned to run when she saw him rising menacingly from the couch.

"Come back here" He commanded, but with a feral grin.

"Bachelor Party, Bachelo-oof!" He had caught her, of course, and pounced onto their bed, pinning her underneath, and shutting her up in a _most_ satisfactory way.

>>>

End.


End file.
